Benutzer Diskussion:Zaibatsu
Administration :Wenn du Interesse an einem Adminposten hast, kannst du dich über das eMail Formular bei mir melden. Matthias 19:08, 2. Jul 2006 (UTC) Profil Deine Angaben im Profil sind cool gestaltet :-) P.s.: Mach weiter so ;-) --The-dangerous-dave 19:19, 27. Dez 2006 (UTC) lol! Danke! Hab ich von dir abgeguckt! Zaibatsu 19:25, 27. Dez 2006 (UTC) Ja, aber du hast es wenigstens nicht NUR abgeguckt sondern abgeguckt und dann verbessert ^^ --The-dangerous-dave 19:26, 27. Dez 2006 (UTC) lol! Wenn du meinst... Zaibatsu 19:27, 27. Dez 2006 (UTC) Bilder Nur so als Info: Grosse Bilder hier in die Wiki zu knallen und zu behaupten, das wäre durch "fair use" gedeckt, ist -sagen wir mal- sehr mutig. "Fair use" gilt nur für "low-resolution" Bilder. --91.102.136.90 15:23, 16. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Sagen wir mal, das wusste ich nicht. Hätte jetzt im Moment auch keine Ahnung, was ich anstelle der Fair Use-Plakette an die Bilder pappen sollte. Seither hat sich auch keiner beschwert über diese Bilder (auch Rockstar hat sich noch nicht gemeldet) Zaibatsu 15:53, 16. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Naja, es handelt sich hauptsächlich um zweidimensionale Screenshots aus einem dreidimensionalen Computerspiel. Es werden ja keine 3D-Modelle aus den Spieldateien hochgeladen. Man kann hier wirklich eher von Illustration als von Urheberrechtsverletzung sprechen. Wenn wir das entsprechend markieren, ist das denke ich kein Problem. Im Text werden ja auch meist verkleinerte Thumbnails verwendet. --Matthias 13:07, 13. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::Und was heißt das jetzt konkret für uns? Brauchen wir jetzt eine neue Vorlage? Wüsstest du eine, die wir verwenden könnten? Die deutsche Wikipedia hat ja einige Vorlagen, ich habe aber keine Ahnung, welche passen würde für unseren Fall. Zaibatsu 17:40, 13. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::: In der deutschen Wikipedia ist fair-use nicht erlaubt, daher können wir da auch keine Vorlagen für unseren Fall übernehmen. Ich glaube wir brauchen auch keine neue Vorlage. Bilder mit Quellenangabe und Lizenzbaustein dürften vollkommen ausreichen. Ich wollte nur die Mahnung des IP-Besuchers etwas entkräften. --Matthias 14:53, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::::Alles klar. Zaibatsu 14:57, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Neuer Trailer In Szene 21 wo Nico an einer Graffiti-Wand vorbeit geht... Da ist so ein Typ abgebildet auf der Wand. Den kenn ich doch... Ich komm nur nicht darauf woher... San Andreas Ladebildschirm beim Starten vielleicht oder GTA III ?--91.102.136.90 10:58, 29. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Schau mal hier links der Typhttp://i3.tinypic.com/vrvlmp.jpg --91.102.136.90 11:09, 29. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Ja, danke, hab ich auch schon gesehen. Ist mir zwar erst später aufgefallen beim dritten Mal angucken, aber dafür habe ich beim ersten Mal sehen dieses Motorrad an der Wand entdeckt (gleiche Szene wie deine). Das ist ein Artwork aus GTA: Vice City, das auf dem Cover zu sehen war. Zaibatsu 19:52, 29. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::Ach ja, das ist übrigens El Burro! Zaibatsu 19:52, 29. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Challenges Ich glaub, es fehlt ein Schwimmwettbewerb (keine Triathlon), den man am Strand von Los Santos im Süd Westen starten kann. Oder? --Grim.fandango 13:38, 9. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Der Schwimmwettbewerb im Südwesten Los Santos heißt Beat the Cock und IST ein Triathlon. Zaibatsu 16:26, 9. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Hab's mit San Fierro verwechselt: Ich schaue immer auf http://gta-action.planet-multiplayer.de/SanAndreas/rennen.php nach, steht noch einer, der in San Fierro startet. Aber ich glaub, das Rennen gibt es nicht. Ist wohl ein Fehler. --Grim.fandango 19:42, 9. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, welches Rennen du meinst, glaube ich nicht, das GTA-Action sich es ausgedacht hat (schließlich sind die Rennen ziemlich detailliert beschrieben und aus den Fingern gesaugt werden die's sich nicht haben). Zaibatsu 19:53, 9. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::Such mal nach "Wettschwimmen" auf oben gennanter Seite. Ist eins unter "Triathlon" (=Rupf das Hühnchen 1 & 2). Da steht, das ein Wettschwimmen in San Fierro starten würde. Ich glaube aber mittlerweile, dass das ein Fehler ist, denn die Mini-Map auf der Karte zeigt eher Los Santos, glaube ich. --Grim.fandango 20:33, 9. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ja, da hast du Recht. In San Fierro gibt es keine Beat the Cock-Challenge. Da haben sie Müll geschrieben. Das Bild zeigt ja auch den Santa Maria Beach. Zaibatsu 21:34, 9. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto III Quiz Dieses GTA-Quiz gibt es zum Download auf verschiedenen GTA-Seiten (u.a. gtaplanet.de) und ist Copyright by Tobias Koch. Hat jemand eine Ahnung, was bei Frage 21 hinkommen könnte? Freedom, Bullet und Whippet klappen nicht... *'1.' Aus wie vielen Inseln besteht Liberty City? :A: 3 ("Drei" nimmt er nicht an) *'2.' Und welche Bezeichnungen tragen diese drei Inseln? :A: Portland, Staunton Island und Shoreside Vale *'3.' Wie viele versteckte Päckchen gibt es im Spiel? :A: 100 *'4.' Welche Gang ist in Chinatown in Portland anzutreffen? :A: Triaden *'5.' Wer hat bei den Diablos das Sagen? :A: El Burro *'6.' Wie heißt der Supermarkt in Portland? :A: Supa Save! *'7.' Wie viele Schüsse befinden sich in einem vollen Magazin einer Uzi? :A: 25 *'8.' Wie heißt die neue Droge, die man in Liberty City erwerben kann? :A: SPANK *'10.' Welches Auto ist in Bezug auf Beschleunigungsvermögen und Höchstgeschwindigkeit das beste in Liberty City? :A. Banshee *'11.' Wie viele Radiosender gibt es in GTA III (ausgenommen der MP3-Player)? :A: 9 ("Neun" nimmt er nicht an) *'12.' Wie heißt das Segelflugzeug, das man in GTA III fliegen kann? :A: Dodo *'13.' Welche Bezeichnung hat der Panzer in GTA III? :A: Rhino *'14.' Wie heißt die Buslinie in GTA III? :A: Freedom Bus Line *'15.' In welchem der drei Stadtteile befindet sich das Stadion? :A: Staunton Island *'16.' Welches Auto fährt die Mafia? :A: Mafia Sentinel *'17.' Wie nennt sich das Einsatzfahrzeug der SWAT-Teams? :A: Enforcer *'18.' Wie heißt der Club von Luigi? :A: Sex Club Seven *'19.' In welchem Stadtteil lässt sich eine Bombe mit Fernzünder ans Auto montieren? :A: Shoreside Vale *'20.' Unter welcher Telefonnummer erreicht man Eddie, der den Unterschlupf in Portland zur Verfügung stellt? :A: 555 - 8383 *'21.' Wie nennt sich das Reisebusunternehmen in Liberty City? :A: ??? Zaibatsu 21:04, 20. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Taggen Ich bin mir auch unsicher was das Taggen bringt, wollte nur etwas damit herumspielen. Es scheint mir so eine Art Kategoriesierung von Bildausschnitten zu sein. Die Bedienung ist etwas umständlich und an den unteren Rand eines Bildes kann ich gar nicht klicken. --Matthias 13:52, 2. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Alles klar. Danke. Zaibatsu 13:57, 2. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Vorlagen Ich sehe du hast ziemlich viele Vorlagen erstellt, die jedoch nicht das vollständige Potential von MediaWiki Vorlagen ausnutzen. Vorlagen werden immer mit eingebunden und lassen sich auch schachteln (Vorlage in einer Vorlage) zum Beispiel Vorlage:Navigationsleiste in Vorlage:GTA-Serie in Grand Theft Auto 2. Das spart Arbeit, da man bei Änderungen so nicht alles manuell nachtragen muss, sondern dies automatisch mit der Vorlageneinbindung einhergeht. Daneben kann man Vorlagen auch mit mehreren Parametern ausstatten, wie es bei Vorlage:Navigationsleiste der Fall ist. Mehr zu dem Thema gibts unter Hilfe:Vorlagen in der Wikipedia. Gruß Matthias 14:26, 2. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Danke für die Tipps. Aber meiner Meinung nach brauchen nicht alle Vorlagen die Navigationsvorlage. Vorlagen, die sich über zwei Zeilen ausbreiten, haben die Einklappfunktion bitter nötig, während Ein- bzw. Zweizeiler meines Erachtens ruhig dauerhaft aufgeklappt bleiben können (sie stören nicht so, finde ich, ganz im Gegensatz zu den Waffen-Vorlagen, die teilweise riesig sind). Zaibatsu 19:27, 2. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ---- Ist das fair use Gesetz auch jetzt in Deutschland gültig?^^ 84.145.212.215 15:10, 21. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Eine rhetorische Frage deinerseits, vermute ich. Warum werde ich eigentlich immer darauf angesprochen..? Nein, wie du sicherlich selber weißt, gilt Fair Use nicht in Deutschland, ist aber dennoch eine klasse Rechtfertigung, hier Copyright-Bilder einzufügen. Vielleicht bieten die deutschen Schrankenbestimmungen etwas, das das Abbilden solcher Bilddokumente erlaubt? Habe jetzt keine Lust, mir das alles durchzulesen. Zaibatsu 17:58, 21. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Untergeordnete Seite auf Benutzerseite Hallo. In der Wikipedia kann man einen Link auf seiner Benutzerseite kreiren, die den User bei Anklicken auf einer Unterseite führt. Ich würde nämlich gerne ein Archiv erschaffen, damit meine Seite nicht so lang wird. Wenn ich zum Beispiel 250 Seiten bearbeitet und aufgeschrieben habe, möchte ich nur die letzten 50 anzeigen und die anderen 200 in ein Archiv verschieben, dass man durch Anklicken des Links erreichen kann. Geht das und wenn ja, wie? Liebe Grüße und Bitte um Antwort auf meine Diskussionsseite, Montesilvano 22:46, 4. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Danke, hat sich schon erledigt ;) schade, dass ich nach knapp 1 Woche immer noch keine Antwort erhalten habe. --Montesilvano 16:22, 12. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::Hm, sorry. Ich weiß, dass ich den Beitrag gelesen habe, aber ich scheine vergessen zu haben, darauf zu antworten (ich hätte eh keine Lösung für das Problem parat gehabt). Kommt hoffentlich nicht wieder vor! Zaibatsu 21:45, 12. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :::Ach, ist nicht schlimm :) so habe ich mir selbst geholfen. Außerdem habe ich meine Benutzerseite mal gesäubert, ein Archiv angelegt und Daten aktualisiert. Bald werde ich ausrechnen können, wann unsere spanische Schwester unsere englische überholt haben wird. Liebe Grüße, --Montesilvano 00:31, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Hilfe Dar du ein Admin bist, wende ich mich mal an dich: Eine zweite Person hat meine Benutzerseite unerlaubt bearbeitet, kann man das rückgänig machen/ herrausfinden wer das war? So macht das hier kein Spaß! Ich binnns 13:37, 13. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Ich hab's repariert, wenn du gestattest. Wer das war, kann ich dir sagen: Ein anonymer Benutzer. Ein typischer Fall von Vandalismus. Zaibatsu 13:40, 13. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::Danke! Danke Jo. Danke. Hab mich auch schon eingewöhnt. Nur mit dem Freischalten der E-Mail-Adresse hatte ich Probleme, da der Link nicht ganz in Ordnung war. Aber ich habe es schnell hin bekommen. :Das ist gut. Vergiss das Unterschreiben bitte nicht (~~~~). Zaibatsu 15:44, 21. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ein kleines Problem Hallo Zaibatsu, Mir ist ein kleines Problem aufgefallen. Ich wende mich mal an dich. Ist dir auch aufgefallen, dass die Uhr von Grand Theft Auto Wiki falsch läuft? Man sieht es, wenn man etwas bearbeitet und danach unter "Letzte Aktivität" nachschaut. Man merkt, dass die Zeit ca. zwei Stunden zurück geht. Ich wollte nur auf diesen kleinen Fehler hinweisen. Mr. Vice 15:54, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, du hast Recht. Das liegt an der Zeitzonen-Einstellung UTC, der "C'oordinated '''U'niversal 'T'ime" (koordinierte Weltzeit). Um mehr darüber zu erfahren, klicke hier. Noch frohes Schaffen! Zaibatsu 18:49, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Spam-Arlarm! in: # Grand Theft Auto: Vice City # Barbara Schternvart # Miles O'Donovan # Liberty City (III & LCS) # Ballas‎ # Sean Johnson # Frank Tenpenny‎ # Russische Mafia von IP:62.178.143.254 Ich binnns 17:05, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) weiß nicht wie/ob er es rückganig machen kann! Hab alles rückgängig gemacht. ;) Frechtheit sowas. Der hat die ganze Zeit über eine Page namens GTA Austria oder so geworben. Homie 18:43, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Danke, Ich binnns. Homie hat den Spam netterweise wieder rückgängig gemacht. Ich werde die IP sperren. Zaibatsu 18:47, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Guck dir bitte mal den SWAT-Transporter (SA) Artikel an. Da wurde dran rumgefuscht. Können eigentlich nur Admins alte Versionen wiederherstellen? Ich binnns 12:38, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Alte Versionen wiederherstellen kann jeder, vermutlich sogar 'Gäste'. Zaibatsu 21:11, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Vielen Dank Danke für den Willkommens-Gruß. Ich kenne mich schon sehr gut mit verschiedenen Wikis aus, habe schon bzw. arbeite immer noch an vielen Wikis und führe ein eigenes. Die Regeln habe ich mir auch durch gelesen und ich denke ich werde sie alle beachten! JamesHammerbro 21:34, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hilfegesuch auf Avatars Disku # Nun, darf man eigentlich schon, ist aber nicht sehr gut, wenn ein Benutzername den auch jemand anders wollen könnte, schon als Zweitaccount vergeben ist. # Nein, denn diese Vorlage ist in allen gaming Wikis gleichermaßen eingefügt, und standartisiert. Man könnte sie generell ändern, ja, aber der ersteller hat sich dabei sicher gedacht, dass ein kleiner Abstand sinnvoll wäre. # Nein, denn die gallery-Funktion nimmt keine weiteren Befehle mehr an, selbst wenn die größe nachträglich bestimmt wird. Ich kann sie dir auch gerne ohne die gallery-Funktion anpassen, so dass es richtig rauskommen müsste. Gruß, Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 17:30, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Erst einmal: Herzlichen Dank für die Antwort! :Zum Thema Galerie: Wenn du die Galerie anpassen würdest, wäre echt toll. Wenn ich dann sehe, wie es geht, baue ich sie entsprechend auf anderen Seiten ein. Zaibatsu 17:44, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Entschuldige meine "Nicht-Reaktion". MtaÄ's Antworten ist aber nicht viel hinzuzufügen. Das Problem mit dem Abstand schaue ich mir gleich noch mal an - vielleicht bekommen wir da mit einer CSS-Änderung noch etwas Platz weg. Das Problem bei der Gallery besteht darin, dass sie alle Bilder auf eine Standard-Größe resized. Bei größeren Bildern ist das in der Regel kein Problem - bei kleineren Bildern führt es zu der von die angesprochenen Verpixelung. Da kann man "automatisch" leider auch nichts dran machen. Eine (aufwendigere) händische Anpassung sähe zum Beispiel so aus, dass man a) entweder größere Vorlagenbilder verwendet oder wenn diese nicht vorhanden sind b) die Vorlagenbilder in einem Grafikprogramm aufplustert und nachbearbeitet und dann diese neuen Bilder verwendet. --Avatar 09:35, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Gut, ich werde die Gallerie anpassen, verzeih mir meine späte Reaktion, ich hab vergessen, die seite zum Beobachten einzutragen... Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 09:28, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Siehe hier: Vorlage:Immobilie. Den width-Wert einfach anpassen, wenn er über die ganze Seite gehen soll, schreibe width="100%;" Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 09:33, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::Gute Lösung! Damit zwingst du alle Bilder kleiner darzustellen - das ist ein Problem, wenn große und kleine Bilder gemischt in der Gallery sind, aber für diesen Zweck ist das eine prima Idee. --Avatar 09:37, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::Herzlichen Dank euch beiden für eure Hilfe, die Galerie – wie sie jetzt ist –, ist eine gute Lösung. Zaibatsu 12:48, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Das freut mich. Wenn du mal wieder so eine Frage hast, kannst du sie mir auch gerne stellen ;) Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 21:54, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Alles klar, danke für das Angebot =) Zaibatsu 21:56, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Also dann, nur hab ich noch eine Disku erstellt, schau mal rein. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 21:58, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe den Abstand des Gaming-Footer verringert. Sollte jetzt besser aussehen. --Avatar 07:35, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Danke schön, dass du dich darum gekümmert hast. Es sieht jetzt viel besser aus! Zaibatsu 13:33, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Prima. Wenn dir/euch sonst noch etwas einfällt, wo wir weiterhelfen können, meld' dich einfach. --Avatar 13:38, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Alles klar, danke! Zaibatsu 15:21, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Bilder entschuldigung Zaibatsu kannst du mir sagen wie ich bilder hochlade,und auf die seite reintu? Goldust :Du hast das schon ganz richtig gemacht, Goldust. Zaibatsu 23:22, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Gta psp player 13:33, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC)Hey kannst du mir sagen wie ich einen seperaten Artikel für die MISSION "payback" mach von GTA IV, da er immer auf den GTA Klon verlinkt thx :Hallo Gta psp player, ich habe mich darum gekümmert, siehe Payback. Zaibatsu 13:40, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Verlinken Gibt es eine Möglichkeit direkt auf eine andere Seite zu Verlinken und eine Seite zu Überspringen??? Auf anderen Seiten die das Wikia gerüst benutzen funktioniert es mit: #redirect [[ Titel ]] --Richy Sabre 19:47, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, das funktioniert im GTA-Wiki genauso, wie du es ja auch schon richtig gemacht hast :) Zaibatsu 20:08, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Admin hallo ich wollte dich mal fragen wie das mit dem adminposten klappt. habe schon eine mail geschickt. dauert das vielleicht ?Gta psp player 23:14, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Tut mir Leid, ich habe keine E-Mail erhalten. Zaibatsu 00:23, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wegen Helena Wankstein und dem Mähdrescher Es wäre nett, wenn du meine Frage im Helena Wankstein-Bereich beantworten würdest. ;) ErikDraven 15:48, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Tabellen es sieht einfach besser aus und es ist geordnet --Richy Sabre 21:09, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn es danach ginge, könnte man ja jeden Artikel in eine Tabelle umformen... Ich bin dagegen. Zaibatsu 21:11, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Nunja nicht komplett jeden Artikel nur von Fahrzeugen und auch hier kann man ausnahmen machen.--Richy Sabre 12:40, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Moin Zaibatsu! Ich hab gestern die MTV Game Awarts 2008 gesehen und GTA IV hat abgreräumt: '''Game of the year (Preis für das Spiel des Jahres) :GTA IV (Gewonnen) Best supporting role (Preis für den besten Nebencharakter) :Brucie (Gewonnen) :Roman Bellic (Nominiert) When we were you (Preis für die beste Spielfigur) :Niko Bellic (Nominiert) You got the style (Preis für den besten Look) :GTA IV (Gewonnen) Quelle: http://www.mtvgameawards.de/voting.php Das könnte vieleicht wichtig für wichtig für die Artikel sein. Ich binnns 17:09, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, füge das ruhig in den GTA-IV-Artikel im Abschnitt „Auszeichnungen“ ein. Zaibatsu 19:14, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Vorlage Hay du ich habe 2 Artikel über die wohnungen geschrieben und habe unter die Artikel jeweils : Vorlage:Speicherhäuser IV : geschrieben damit es so eine übersicht gibt. aber dort steht immer nur Vorlage:Speicherhäuser GTA IV. was hab ich falsch gemacht ?Gta psp player Gta psp player 18:27, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich ab versucht eine vorlage zu erstellen kp geht iwie nicht -.- kannst du eine machen ?Gta psp player 12:28, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, klar. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir gestern nicht geantwortet habe. Zaibatsu 12:31, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ist erledigt. Zaibatsu 12:36, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) albany hey zaibatsu, ich wollte dich fragen was du von der löschung dieses artikels halten würdest : Albany (IV) er beinhaltet eine info das der wagen "romans taxi" ist. das is eig nicht da der esperanto "romans taxi" ist und der albany als wagen gar nicht auftaucht. :Vor der Veröffentlichung von GTA IV war man der Auffassung, der Wagen, der in einem der Trailer zu sehen war, heiße „Albany“, da dies auf dem Kühlergrill stand. Was man zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wusste, war, dass in GTA IV jedes Auto einem Hersteller zugeordnet werden kann. Daher dieser Artikel. Ich werde ihn natürlich löschen. Danke für den Hinweis! Zaibatsu 18:53, 10. Dez. 2008 (UTC) LCPD etc trailer hay, du ich wollt mal fragen, es gab ja auch unter anderem werbespots vom LCPD etc. sollten diese eine erwähnung im artikel LCPD finden ? wenn ja hast du den inhalt ? thx :Was hältst du davon: Liberty City Police Department#Werbespot (2008). Zaibatsu 22:55, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::achso sry ich war mir nicht sicher ob das der trailer war :-) ok sry ^^ p.s. patch fpr gta IV pc version is raus : http://www.golem.de/0812/64117.html machs gut Gta psp player 22:58, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, ich weiß von dem Patch. Habe heute das erste Mal das Spiel spielen können. Zaibatsu 23:00, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) The Lost and Dammed hay zaibatsu hast du schon den offizeieln lost an dammed trailer gesehen ? sollen wir einen aritkel wieder so szenze für szene machen ? p.s: ich hab wieder aufgeholt steh über montesilviano *freu* :-) Gta psp player 16:52, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, den Trailer habe ich schon gesehen. Wenn du so eine „Szene für Szene“-Analyse schreiben willst, dann mach das ruhig. :Und herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Montesilvanos „Überholung“! Zaibatsu 16:58, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Lost and Damned 2 hey zaibatsu ich komm bei der überstzung des amerikanisch artikels von "The Lost" nicht so klar. kannst du ihn viellecicht wen du kannst übersetzen: http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Lost_Brotherhood danke Gta psp player 18:20, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Wird in dem Artikel gespoilert? Zaibatsu 18:26, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::ja leider an einer stelle. aber ich glaube ich schaffs auch so .-)Gta psp player 18:59, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Okay :) Wenn aber am Ende noch Fragen offen bleiben, wende dich ruhig an mich. Zaibatsu 19:04, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) artikel hey zaibatsu, ich sehe das es eine reihe von artikel gibt die gar keinen sinn machen und die ich dich bitte zu löschen *Pistole (IV) (wir haben schon einen hauptartikel) *Granate (IV) (wir haben schon einen hauptartikel) thx. p.s. ich bin endllich zu zu den ersten 4 aufgestiegen :-) lgGta psp player 17:47, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Hallo Gta psp player, ich habe die entsprechenden Artikel gelöscht. Und herzlichen Glückwunsch zum „Aufstieg“! Zaibatsu 18:10, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Radiosender Hallo, bin seit heute neu hier im Wiki und muss echt sagen, dass das Wiki echt sehr gelungen ist. Ich wollte Fragen ob ich noch etwas zu den Radiosendern von Vice City schreiben soll. Bei der Soundtrack Box sind nämlich kleine Beschreibungen der einzelnen Sender vorhanden, die Ich übersetzen und hier hereinschreiben könnte. Mfg Dominik :Hallo Dominik, herzlichen willkommen im deutschen Grand-Theft-Auto-Wiki! :Natürlich kannst du die Texte von der Soundtrack-Box übersetzen und in die jeweiligen Artikel einbauen. Meinst du solche Texte, wie sie hier, hier, hier, hier, hier, hier und hier zu finden sind? Zaibatsu 18:15, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ja diese Texte meine Ich, nur noch die zu den jeweiligen Radiostationen habe ich noch nicht hier gesehen und deshalb übernehme Ich jetzt einfach mal diese Aufgabe und mach mich ans Übersetzen. Mfg --Dom46 18:24, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, darüber würde ich mich sehr freuen. Viel Spaß dabei! Zaibatsu 18:37, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) credits hay, du siehst ich habe die credits von gta IV eingefügt. leider sind sie unformatiert und das is echt viel arbeit. bevor ich sie erledige wollte ich dich fragen ob du sie formatiert vorliegen hast ? lg und frohe weihnachten Gta psp player 15:48, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Nein, ich habe sie leider nicht formatiert vorliegen. Und dir wünsche ich ebenfalls frohe Weihnachten! Zaibatsu 01:06, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ffffffff hey zaibatasu, ich weiß jetzt wovon dein artikel ist von er Mission Wrong is Right. ich wollte dich nur fragen ob du weißt ob es der komplette dialog ist ? weil er endet mit einem großen C, und vielleicht geht es weiter ?. naja lg Gta psp player 18:04, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Es ist der gesamte Text, der in der Mission angezeigt wird – Unformatiert und unverändert. Neben den Dialogen sind also auch noch die Anweisungen enthalten. Zaibatsu 19:02, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) achso ok danke :)Gta psp player 21:51, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) hey könnste vielleicht kurz on kommen ? thx lgGta psp player 23:19, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) sry wegen gestern mein i-net war plötzlich komplett weg und ich kam nicht mehr ins netzwerk rein. vlt haste heute nochma zeit. lg.Gta psp player 11:51, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ich sehe das du gerade schreibst und homie auch. könnten wir die diskussion starten, weil du meintest ja es solle öffentlich sein. :) lg Gta psp player 18:57, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, ich schreibe ihn mal an. Zaibatsu 19:03, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich bin fast immer online. ;) ^^ Homie 19:07, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Bzw. ich bin fast imemr da. Pool-Billiard hay zaibatsu, ich wollte ma fragen ob wir den Artikel --> Glücksspiel einzig und alleine für GTA SA lassen und GTA IV einen eigenen Artikel geben. weil Billiard verlinkt auf Glückspiel. also ich meine wir sollten es trennen denn man kann ja auch zum pool-biliard in IV speziell schreiben mit Preisen etc. p.s.: hab den Artikel PMP 600 (IV) ausgebaut :) lg.Gta psp player 23:07, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, lege einen eigenen Artikel für Poolbillard in GTA IV an. Zaibatsu 23:49, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::kannste kurz on kommn ich habe ne interessante idee. nur wen du kannst. lg Gta psp player Diskussion 16:02, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) three leaf clover #hay wollte nur sagen das der artikel zu three leaf clover fertig geworden ist. ist echt vieeelll. du kannst ihn ja viellecith ankucken, da passiert nichts was dir was von der Story nimmt. aber nur wen du willst ;-) #weißt du eigentlich schon mehr von chinatown wars ? weil ich gesehen hab das es schon einen speicherhausartikel gab. sind missionen schon bekannt, ich hab ma gesucht nichts gefunden vlt hast du was? ok das wars, drück mir die daumen das ichs morgen hinkriege ;-) lg Gta psp player Diskussion 22:15, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Habe ich etwas verpasst? Den Artikel über die Speicherhäuser in Chinatown Wars hast du doch angelegt → Klick. Zaibatsu 23:32, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ja hab ich, aber ich wollte wissen woher du das mit dem speicherhaus überhaupt weist ? Gta psp player Diskussion 06:32, 7. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Hä, wieso ich? Du hast den Artikel doch angelegt. Zaibatsu 14:16, 7. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::der artikel über das Speicherhaus war vorher da. ich hab die übersicht gemacht. und ich galube du hattest das speicherhaus für gta ctw angelegt und ich wollt wissen woher du sone infos hast ;-) lgGta psp player Diskussion 14:42, 7. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Hier steht, dass du den Artikel angelegt hast... Oder von welchem Artikel sprechen wir jetzt? Zaibatsu 14:46, 7. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::wir reden hiervon → Hier , den artikel über das speicherhaus hast du angelegt und ich wollte fragen woher du sone infos hast . hoffe du verstehst jetzt was ich meine :) Gta psp player Diskussion 14:57, 7. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Achso ;) Die Info habe ich aus einer Preview, die vor einigen Monaten erschien. Ich glaube, die war im Nintendo-Magazin enthalten, oder so. Zaibatsu 15:10, 7. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::yo ich hab auch gesucht und wie du siehst schon alles angelegt. Sollen wir den Banner jetzt auf die Hauptseite machen ? p.s.:leider konnte ich take2 nicht erreichen habs den ganzen tag versucht, aber ich erreiche niemanden weil dort nicht mal der AB geht. naja dann mach ich das mal morgen oder Gta psp player Diskussion 17:47, 7. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Neus Feature hay, du es wirb bald eines neues feature „shared help“ ab dem 19. januar geben. leider check ich nicht wirklich was das ist. kannst dir ja mal ankucken auf meiner diksuisssonseite is so nen kasten.. p:s: schau am besten auch gleich auf deine Liste. ;-).lg Gta psp player Diskussion 07:03, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Soweit ich das verstanden habe, bedeutet „Shared Help“ nichts weiter, als dass Hilfeseiten von help.wikia.com ins jedes Wiki gepackt werden. Ob diese Seiten auf Englisch oder Deutsch sein werden, ist mir unbekannt. Zaibatsu 13:39, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :achso ok. Liberty Tree Artikel hey zaibtasu, ich bin grad bei gta IV liberty tree online und sehe ein haufen guter artikel, die wir brauchen. ein paar habe ich schon abgetextet, aber du hast die ja auch. kannst du mir folgende auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen ? *Endlich sind wir wieder eine Stadt - Alderney noch immer ausgeperrt *Gewalt am Strand- Sonne, Strand und grauenvolle Schießerein *Explosion in Bohan ausgelöst durch Terrorzelle *Hochzeit wird zur Leichenwache *Tod in der Klinik *Jeffersons Konvoi gerät in Hinterhalt danke. lg. Gta psp player Diskussion 19:08, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Lost and Damned Fahrzeuge hay zaibatsu, ich sehe du stellst Fahrzeuge von The Lost and Damned rein ?. wo wurden die den veröffentlicht ? lg . Gta psp player Diskussion 18:56, 18. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Tja, das wird für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben... Nein, Spaß am Rande. Die Fahrzeuge befinden sich als Modelle und Texturen in den Dateien von GTA IV. Da es Motorräder sind, es in The Lost and Damned um Motorrad-Gangs gehen wird und diese Modelle nicht in GTA IV auftauchten, liegt es nahe, dass diese zu The Lost and Damned gehören. Zaibatsu 19:54, 18. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Nachtrag: Im aktuellen (22. Januar 2009) Lost-and-Damned-Trailer ist eine Angel zu sehen. Zaibatsu 14:49, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Frage zu Bildern Hallo, ich habe bemerkt das du einer der Moderatorin in diesem Wiki bist. Ich hoffe du kannst mir die Frage beantworten: Gibt es hier eine Seite wo man GTA Bilder für Artikel hier einfach reinkopieren kann? Ich nehme an das es so wie in ähnlichen Wikis ist das man da nichtt einfach was von einer Seite kopieren darf, aber gibt es eine Sammelseite wo es kein Copyright gibt und man es in den Artikel einfügen kann? ColonelCortez 14:55, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Hallo ColonelCortez, eine Sammelseite mit GTA-Bildern gibt es nicht. Alle Bilder, die du hier im Wiki findest, wurden entweder selbst gemacht oder von einer anderen Seite kopiert. Die meisten Bilder in Fahrzeug-Artikeln stammen z.B. von GTA4.net. Ich hoffe, ich konnte deine Frage beantworten. Zaibatsu 15:02, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hm und braucht man daafür auch eine Lizenz? ColonelCortez 15:05, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Ich rechtfertige das Hochladen damit, dass das Dargestellte Eigentum von Rockstar Games ist, nicht das von GTA4.net oder welcher Seite auch immer. Aber sie kriegen auf den jeweiligen Bild-Beschreibungsseiten auf jeden Fall einen Credit für ihre Arbeit. Zaibatsu 15:11, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das heißt beim Bildernamen sollte man vermerken das es von der Seite stammt? ColonelCortez 15:17, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Nicht im Bildnamen, sondern auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite, z.B. hier: Bild:Sentinel, IV.PNG. Zaibatsu 15:32, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ah ok jetzt verstehe ich, vielen Dank für die schnelle und verständliche Hilfe! :-) ColonelCortez 15:33, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Kein Problem. Sollten weitere Fragen aufkommen, scheue dich nicht, zu fragen. Zaibatsu 15:36, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Tabelle oder Text Ich finde man sollte mal einen Standard setzen: :1. Tabellen wie beim Stallion (LCS) :oder :2. Text wie beim Dodo (Flugzeug) aber nicht wie beim Hunter beides (Hunter und Hunter (VC) bzw. Hunter (SA) --Richy Sabre 17:41, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Alle Artikel, die du genannt hast, sind in Fließtext verfasst. Lediglich die Fundorte sind numeriert aufgelistet. Zaibatsu 18:17, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::wenn ich zum Thema äußern dürfte ^^. (eig wollte ich hier was anderers sagen s.u.) ich finde die tabellenform wenig ansprechend, ein guter text mit numerierten Fundorte sieht einfach besser aus und lässt einem mehr freiraum. Gta psp player Diskussion 23:13, 21. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::ähhh.... als ich den text inseriert hatte sah der "Hunter" Artikel noch ganz anders aus...--Richy Sabre 19:03, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::Achso, okay. Zaibatsu 19:33, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Übersetzung hallo zaibatsu, kannst du mir bei folgenen texten helfen, Free guns und Toll Gate. beides sind minispiele aus chinatown wars. die texte findest du auf meiner benutzerseite. bis dann. Gta psp player Diskussion 23:13, 21. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt. Zaibatsu 14:39, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::beim big pointy building wars nur nen kleiner grammatik fehler. alte: * An der Nordwestseite außerdem liegt eine Kamera. neue: * An der Nordwestseite liegt außerdem eine Kamera. :::Achso, deswegen war „außerdem“ rot markiert. Okay, alles klar. Danke. Zaibatsu 14:47, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::kein problen Gta psp player Diskussion 15:05, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Übersetzung danke, aber der "safe-knacken" habe ich schon übersetzt, hab vergessen in zu entfernen, wenn du denn SNIPER text übersetzen würdest wäre ich dir dankbar. lg.Gta psp player Diskussion 20:00, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) GTA-SERIE hay, du ich meine wir sollten The Lost and Damned auch noch in den Kasten bei GTA-Serie auf der Hauptseite nehmen. Und Chinatown Wars packen wir mit einem "und" an GTA IV ran, damit LaD alleine stehen kann ?!. währe es so ok ??? Gta psp player Diskussion 12:56, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) falscher Titelname moin^^ hab festgestellt dass der Fahrzeughersteller vom Lokus statt wie hier zu lesen Emperor tatsächlich Emporer heißt... sollte man mal den titel ändern^^ hab bloß keine ahnung ob und wie das geht kannst dich ja der sache annehmen ::wo hast du die info her, ich habe mal im inet rumgeforscht und bin nur auf EMPEROR gestoßen, ? Gta psp player Diskussion 13:58, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Hallo Brikes, :ich habe mich der Sache angenommen und auf diversen GTA-Fanseiten und -Wikis recherchiert, um zu sehen, ob es Seiten gibt, die „Emporer“ statt „Emperor“ schreiben. Ich habe eine Liste mit Seiten erstellt, die zweitere Variante benutzen: *GTA4.net *Holländisches GTA-Wiki *Englisches GTA-Wiki *Spanisches GTA-Wiki *GTA-Series.com :Es bleibt abschließend zu sagen, dass diese Adressen natürlich nicht belegen, dass die Marke nicht „Emporer“ heißt, aber sie sind schon mal ein Indiz dafür. Zaibatsu 16:11, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Sorry das ich da was gelöscht hab. Das war ausversehen. Dachte das wär doppelt.--Little Anime Freak 07:59, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Kein Problem. Zaibatsu 17:24, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Liberty Tree hey zaibtasu, ich wollte dich fragen wie wir in einer Kategorienfrage verfahren. es gibt zu den Liberty Tree Artikel zwei Katgeoiren: *Kategorie:Liberty-Tree-Artikel und *Kategorie:Liberty Tree-Artikel welche sollen wir nehmen ? ich und montesilviano sind für zweiteres. lg. Gta psp player Diskussion 16:31, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Ich bin für erstere Variante. Zaibatsu 16:33, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::muss Liberty Tree - Artikel heißen ?, weil die Zeitung "Liberty Tree" und nicht "Liberty-Tree" heißt. logischerweise.? Gta psp player Diskussion 16:34, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Nicht, dass man sich dran halten müsste - mache ich an vielen Stellen bewusst auch nicht - aber als Hintergrund: Nach Duden ist die erste Version die „korrekte“ (Stichwort Durchkopplung auch bei der Verwendung ausländischer Begriffe). Alternativ: Artikel über Liberty Tree :-P --Avatar 16:36, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::ok danke avatar Gta psp player Diskussion 16:37, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ja, danke schön. Zaibatsu 16:39, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wechsel des Parsers und mögliche Probleme Hallo Zaibatsu - bitte lies dir doch diesen Forenbeitrag im Zentralwikia durch. Danke schön. --Avatar 13:35, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::ich habes mir aucg grad durch gelesen. welche änderungen sollen wir hier vornehmen ? (p.s. wir hatten uns doch neulich über "mögliche probleme" unterhalten xd lustiger zufall ^^) liebe grüße.Gta psp player Diskussion 13:53, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Im Forumsbeitrag findest du einen Link. Dort ist auch de.gta enthalten - an der Stelle ist eine Liste von Seiten hinterlegt, bei denen der alte Parser anders rendert als der neue Parser. Im Grunde sollte es reichen, diese Liste einmal zu überprüfen, ob mögliche Probleme auftreten oder nicht. --Avatar 14:01, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Sind einige Artikel und viele bilder... müssen die bilder jetzt gelöscht werden ? und wie sollen wir die neuen seiten formatieren ? Gta psp player Diskussion 14:04, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ein Löschen von Bildern wird sicherlich nicht nötig sein. Bilder sind auch kein Problem, vermutlich eher Vorlagen auf der Bildinformationsseite. Wenn du die Links aufrufst, siehst du den Unterschied zwischen altem und neuen Parser. In einigen Fällen ist es nicht nötig Anpassungen vorzunehmen. Es hilft aber Fehler aufzuspüren (z.B. nicht geschlossene HTML-Tags oder ähnliches). --Avatar 14:43, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Typisches Beispiel wo keine Anpassung notwendig ist. Es hat sich nur der CSS-Name verändert. --Avatar 14:45, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Avatar, ich habe mir den Forenbeitrag durchgelesen. In der angegebenen Liste sind von den 263 Einträgen allein 205 Bilder, beim Rest wurde überwiegend nur der CSS-Name verändert. Danke für die Info. Zaibatsu 15:38, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wrong Side of the Tracks Hey Zaibatsu, und zwar komme ich in meinem neuen Spielstand bei eben dieser Mission nicht weiter. Jedoch ist es die einzige Mission, die ich noch machen kann, weil die Handlung sonst nicht weitergeht. Kannst du mir vllt helfen? Ich fahre immer genau neben dem Zug, aber Smoke packts einfach nicht, die Vagos abzuknallen. Liebe Grüße, MontesilvanoDiskussion 14:43, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Mit dieser Mission hatte ich auch immer viel zu kämpfen. Vielleicht fährst du zu dicht am Zug, so dass Smoke nicht die Vagos trifft, sondern nur die Außenwand des Zugs. Versuche, so weit wie möglich rechts zu fahren. Bei mir ist der letzte Vago immer erst da gestorben, wo die Mission kurz davor ist, zu scheitern. Zaibatsu 14:56, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Dankeschön, ich versuchs gleich nochmal. Leider bin ich zu ungeduldig für sowas. Letztens hab ich schon versucht, den Zug mit 'nem Raketenwerfer zur Explosion zu bringen :D naja, das hat iwie auch nicht so geklappt. Gut, weiter zur nächsten Frage: :::Naja, ich kriegs wirklich nicht hin. Egal, was ich mache, ob ich vor den Zug fahre, neben den Zug. Ich schaffs nichtmal, auf den Zug zu springen. Früher dacht ich immer, Just Business wäre die schwierigste Mission des Spiels. Jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass sie es nicht ist :D. Verzweifelte Grüße, MontesilvanoDiskussion 17:43, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Burger Shot Menüs In der Einleitung des Artikel steht "Im Folgenden eine Menü-Liste der Gerichte, die im Burger Shot gekauft werden können.". Jedoch kann man den letzten Artikel "Heart Stopper 6lb Burger" nicht kaufen. Wie verfahren wir damit? Ganz entfernen oder irgendwie anders unterbringen? Ist nämlich ziemlich interessant, besonders woher diese Information kommt. MontesilvanoDiskussion 15:00, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::wenn ich mal was dazu sagen kann. der 6lb burger wird im fernseh und im Liberty City Reiseführer beworben und steht auch im Menü über der Theke. ich meine mann sollte es drin lassen, da es zum menü gehört. lg. Gta psp player Diskussion 15:16, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Eingeleitet wird der Artikel aber mit "... gekauft werden können.". Und das kann er, zumindest vom Protagonisten, nicht. MontesilvanoDiskussion 15:19, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::achso, ich verstehe was du meinst. alles klar. werde mich nach dem burger erkundigen den man kaufen kann. lg.Gta psp player Diskussion 15:22, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Wir könnten den Artikel auch umbennen. Oder die Einleitung anders gestalten. Oder verschiedene Überschriften nehmen. Zaibatsu 15:33, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Neue Francis International Airport Seite Hi Zaibatsu! Ich hatte die Idee aus dem aktuellen Artikel: Francis International Airport eine Begriffserklärung zu machen und den inhalt in 2 neue Artikel "aufzuspalten" einen für GTA III + LCS und einen für GTA IV wäre dies ok? Denn ich wollte nachfragen weil es ja ein größeres " Projekt ist". Nikobellic95 16:18, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Ich war anfangs dagegen, bin inzwischen aber mehr und mehr dafür. Schließlich sind die beiden Flughäfen zwei grundlegend verschiedene, nur der Name verbindet die beiden. Wenn sich dazu ein, zwei weitere Admins äußern könnte, wäre das nett. Zaibatsu 17:45, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Bin auch dafür, erstens weil zwischen den Spielen III+LCS und IV Dimensionen liegen und zweitens, weil die beiden Flughäfen, wie Zaibatsu sagt, sich nun wirklich gar nicht mehr ähneln. Grüße, MontesilvanoDiskussion 17:48, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Also ich wäre dafür. Wie der Herr vor mir erwähnte, sage auch ich, dass die beiden Flughäfen zwei verschiedene sind, lediglich der Name ist gleich. Homie 17:49, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Stark, die Reaktionen kamen innerhalb von vier Minuten :-) Nikobellic95, du hast freie (Start)Bahn! Zaibatsu 17:57, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Missionen hay, du ich wollte nur sagen das ich gerne hätte das alle "IV" missionen in der "ihr-form" bleiben. (ein paar missionen wurden umgeformt) die CW mission z.B. sind viel "kürzer und spaßlastiger" und in CW wäre eine große sachlichkeit bei den missionen nicht von nöten. bei den IV missionen bitte ich dich jedoch die sachlichkeit beizubehalten. einwände oder sonstiges einfach sagen. liebe grüße und auf das bayern heute abend gewinnt ;) abend. (verzeihe meine grammtik gerade aber in bin grad in eile ;) )Gta psp player Diskussion 18:41, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Grundsatzdiskussion Guten Abend, bitte beteilige dich an meiner Grundsatzdiskussion. Liebe Grüße, MontesilvanoDiskussion 23:20, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC). Gewinnspiel Wenn ihr möchtet, können wir ein Spotlight für das Gewinnspiel schalten. Wir haben sowas in der Vergangenheit z.B. für ein Age of Conan-Gewinnspiel gemacht. --Avatar 08:53, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Das wäre natürlich super! Ich melde mich bei dir, sobald alles in trockenen Tüchern ist. Zaibatsu 15:40, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Andromada Hi, weißt du wo ein funktionierender Car Spawner zu finden ist wo man sich die Andromada holen kann? ProGamer 16:26, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, ob dies der Car Spawner ist, den ich früher immer benutzt habe, aber vielleicht hilft er dir ja weiter. Zaibatsu 17:22, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Den hab ich vorher auch schon probiert, aber der funktioniert bei mir irgendwie nicht. ProGamer 14:43, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich hab den Car Spawner gefunden, den ich früher immer benutzt habe: Link. Zaibatsu 14:46, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::::Danke, der funktioniert. ProGamer 15:24, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::::Kein Problem. Zaibatsu 15:26, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Neues Logo Bitte schaue dir das mal an: *Forum:Neues Logo lg. Gta psp player Diskussion 02:17, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) *Forum:Neue Bahnhofstabelle vlt könntes du auch nochmal kurz zu msn kommen. Neues Logo (2) Hey Zaibatsu, was ist mit dir los? Es gibt keinerlei Gründe, jetzt so eingeschnappt zu reagieren. Das neue Logo ist aktueller als das alte und Gta psp player hat sich viel Mühe damit gemacht. Ich habe Argumente für meine Entscheidung angeführt, wo sind deine Argumente? Würde mich über eine Antwort sehr freuen. Grüße, MontesilvanoDiskussion 18:18, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC). :Willst du mir jetzt aus dem Satz „Viel Spaß auch weiterhin dabei“ einen Strick drehen? Wer sagt, dass ich eingeschnappt bin? Ich bin eben ein sehr konservativer Mensch und mir gefällt das ursprüngliche Logo besser. Wer nach drei gehörten Stimmen und gerade mal elf Stunden Reaktionszeit erklärt „Hiermit beauftrage ich Gta psp player damit, das Logo zu ändern“, hört sich für mich wie eine höhere Macht an, wie der Diktator des Wiki, so nach dem Motto: „Ich entscheide jetzt mal.“ Bei der Abstimmung kann keine Rede von einer demokratischen sein. Wenn es um die Corporate Identity der Seite geht, geht es um mehr als nur einen Artikel – Auf jeder Seite ist das Logo zu sehen. Das ist eine sehr wichtige Entscheidung, die da gefällt werden muss und das geht nicht mit drei Stimmen (ich rechne Gta psp player als voreingenommen mal raus). :Nicht die unrepräsentative Abstimmung an sich hat zu meinem Kommentar geführt. Wäre nach zehn einfachen Pros und/oder Kontras eine Entscheidung gefallen, nach der das neue Logo als angenommen erklärt wurde, hätte ich nichts zu meckern (außer dass ich vielleicht für mich gedacht hätte: „Ich hätte lieber das alte Logo behalten“). :Ich hoffe, du siehst, worauf ich hinaus will. Zaibatsu 20:53, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Hey. Ich bin ebenfalls sehr konservativ, was man auch daran erkennt, in welcher Partei ich eingeschrieben bin. Aber ich bin, und das ist wichtig, auch offen für Neues. Und das neue Logo gefällt 3 Administratoren besser als das alte. Und das ist, meiner Meinung nach, repräsentativ. Liebe Grüße und entschuldige die unfeine Geste meinerseits, MontesilvanoDiskussion 22:04, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC). :::Dein Einwand war berechtigt, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Zaibatsu 23:35, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::::Naja, aufgrund meiner haltlosen Anschuldigung von wegen "eingeschnappt sein", sehe ich es doch als notwendig an, mich zu entschuldigen. Gute Nacht, MontesilvanoDiskussion 00:41, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC). :::::Wie dem auch sei, ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an :-) Zaibatsu 01:21, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wikia Gaming Hi Zaibatsu! Ich hab eine Frage. Hättest du/jemand aus deiner Community nicht Interesse daran, etwas in Wikia Gaming mitzuarbeiten? Also wenn ja, fände ich das sehr schön! Ich brauche helfende Benutzer und Admins, und das GTA-Wiki läuft super, da hab ich mir überlegt, dass ich hier mit dem Fragen anfangen sollte. Ich freue mich auf deine Antwort! Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 10:04, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Hallo MtaÄ, da ich von den meisten Spielen keine Ahnung habe, wäre ich kein sinnvoller Helfer. Ich könnte höchstens etwas zu den GTA-Charakteren schreiben und die Artikel zu den einzelnen GTA-Spielen verbessern. Rechtschreibfehler könnte ich noch in den einzelnen Artikeln aller Spiele überprüfen. Vielleicht findet sich ja jemand anderes hier im Wiki, der Lust zur Mitarbeit hat. Ich stelle das mal ins Forum. Zaibatsu 18:29, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke, das ist auch ok. GTA-Artikel sind sehr gefragt ;) (außerdem habe ich glaub ich schon 2 übernommen..? Weiß nicht mehr) Es ist schön, dass du das ins Forum stellst, vielleicht finden sich ja noch weitere Mitglieder die etwas beitragen können. Das mit der Rechtschreibung ist auch sehr nett, aber mach dir desswegen keinen zu großen Aufwand. Entschuldige die späte Rückantwort, ich war etwas krank am Wochenende... Schönen Montag noch :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 13:12, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Macht doch nichts. Einen schönen Montag noch wünsche ich dir auch! Zaibatsu 17:53, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) dringend könntest du bitte zu msn kommen. lg.Gta psp player Diskussion 22:08, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hilfe Hätte da mal eine Frage an dich. Könntest du mir vllt. helfen eine Startseie für das türkische GTA Wiki zu machen? Also nur style, Kästchen usw. Texte kann ich einfügen. Ich kenne mich überhaupt nicht mit sowas aus. Hab das zwar in Informatik gemacht aber kanns irgedwie immernoch nicht. Falls du dass kannst, würde ich mich über deine Hilfe freuen. GTAFreak05 21:52, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ich würde äußerst gerne helfen, ich habe aber keinerlei Ahnung davon. Ich gebe dir mal einen Link, wo du mal fragen kannst: Link. Avatar weiß, wie das geht und wird dir sicher helfen können. Zaibatsu 22:52, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Ok macht nichts. Vielen dank für den Link GTAFreak05 23:09, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Pißwasser wieso wirfst du imnmer die Infos über den englischen Original-Spot raus? :Weil die uninteressant für das Wiki sind. Den Originalspot kann man sich auch selber anhören. Zaibatsu 17:55, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) & n b s p ; Hallo Zaibatsu, Ich frage mich schon länger, was diese „& n b s p ;“ (muss es auseinander schreiben, sonst wird es nicht angezeigt) Dingens zu bedeuten hat. Man fügt das ja nur ein, wenn Bindestriche in einem Artikel sind. Nur wieso? Homie 13:08, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Hallo Homie, :das sind sogenannte „geschützte Leerzeichen“. Sie sorgen dafür, dass ein Bindestrich nicht am Anfang einer neuen Zeile steht (ästhetische Gründe). Setzt du „& n b s p ;“ zwischen z.B. Haus und –'', verbindest du die beiden Elemente, sie werden „zusammengeschweißt“, bleiben immer zusammen, und der Bindestrich rutscht nicht auf eine neue Zeile. Zaibatsu 16:46, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Aha, alles klar. Danke! :) Homie 18:37, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Autobearbeitung Hallo Zaibatsu, ich werden in den nächsten Tagen und paar Wochen bei sämtlichen Fahrzeugen die technischen Daten hinzufügen. MfG BerlinFD Vorlage: Gangs (SA) Was meinst du mit ''gesplittet. Und schreibe so etwas bitte das nächste mal auf meine Diskussionsseite Tommy Vercetti III 17:10, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, hatte gar nicht gecheckt, dass ich deine Benutzerseite bearbeite, wunderte mich schon, wieso du so was auf deine Diskussionsseite schreibst... :Mit gesplittet meine ich, dass der Begriff Ballas ein Überbegriff ist. Die Ballas teilen sich auf in Kilo Tray Ballas, Temple Drive Ballas, Rollin’ Heights Ballas und Front Yard Ballas. Bei den Vagos gibt es noch die Northside Vagos. Die Families sind unterteilt in Grove Street Families, Seville Boulevard Families und Temple Drive Families. Zaibatsu 17:16, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Wenn man zum Beispiel nach den Temple Drive Families sucht kommt man zu Grove Street Families. Genau so ist es bei den anderen auch. Daher wird das wohl kein Problem sein bei der Vorlage. Tommy Vercetti III 17:23, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Gewinnspiel Hey, sind die Gewinner den jetzt bekannt ? Gta psp player Diskussion 17:04, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ja. Zaibatsu 17:42, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Thema im Forum Moin, Kannst du mir sagen wie man ein neues Thema im Forum eröffnet?--MikeTorenoFan 19:31, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Siehe deine Diskussionsseite. Zaibatsu 19:32, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Danke dir--MikeTorenoFan 19:33, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Kein Problem. Zaibatsu 19:35, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) SanAndreasPTMG hey der benutzer SanAndreasPTMG, hat bilder von gta covern hochgeladen die wir alle schon haben. ich würde die gerne löschen und sagen das er unsere vorhandenen benutzen soll, denn wir brauchen nicht 10 versionen eines covers. lg. Gta psp player Diskussion 13:16, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ich weiß nicht, ob es verboten ist, Bilder für den Eigenbedarf hochzuladen. Könnte sein, dass das unter „Housekeeping“ fällt. Ich informiere mich mal. Zaibatsu 22:04, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nicks zu danken.--Little Anime Freak 12:09, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bitte Finde Ein Neues Passwort Fuer Mich Kann Nicht Anmelden SanAndreasPTMG